leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle Stoneplate
* 40 armor = * 40 magic resistance = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * is gold efficient with its passive . }} Similar Items }} Notes * does not restore health equal to 40 (or 100%) of your maximum health. If activated while on 5% health, you will NOT be increased to 45% (or 105%) - rather, 7% or 10%. * As the user's current health percentage is conserved at the beginning and end of the effect, the active functions to effectively reduce all incoming, non-percentile damage for the next 4 seconds by 20% or 50% (including true damage). The item does not provide any effective healing. ** The active effect also reduces the effectiveness of non-percentage based healing by the same amount. ** As the active effect increases both current and maximum health, percentile damage is not affected by the damage reduction. 5%/100% is the same as 10%/200%. The active can still save you from executions that modify their own damage based on your missing health percentage if the modified amount is no longer sufficient to kill you - e.g. dealing increased damage to low health targets versus that deals a percentage of the target's missing health. * The user's size increases even more if activated with . * active effect does not reduce the user's outgoing , outside of . Strategy * As per the above, the item is best activated under similar circumstances to as a means to mitigate the enemy's burst - and achieves little if activated when on the verge of death. * can be used to determine if there are nearby enemy champions that can not be seen, particularly useful when trying to figure out if there are 3 or more champions hiding in a nearby bush without having to get close enough to place a ward. * The health-gains are not countered by . Trivia * This armor was heavily inspired by . * shares its name with . Patch History from . ;V8.10 * Active cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 92. ;V7.22 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Active cooldown increased to 92 seconds from 90. ;V7.18 * now increases base health and bonus health proportionally, rather than all increases being considered bonus health. For example, if you have 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health, the empowered cast will grant 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health instead of 2500 bonus health. * Active no longer scales with or Well Fed buff. * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Gargoyle Stoneplate active and then triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ;V7.17 August 25th Hotfix * Previous V7.17 changes reverted. ;V7.17 * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Gargoyle Stoneplate active and then triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ;V7.12 * Fixed a bug where self-damage reduction was applying twice to basic attacks. ;V7.9 May 5th Hotfix * Active cooldown is no longer incorrectly reduced by cooldown reduction. ;V7.9 Added * + + = * +40 armor. * +40 magic resistance. * If 3 or more enemy champions are nearby, grants and . * Increases and increases champion size, but reduces the damage you deal by 60% for 4 seconds (90 second cooldown). If is active, instead increases . }} References de:Steinpanzer des Wasserspeiers pl:Kamienna Płyta Gargulca ru:Каменный доспех гаргульи Category:Season 2017 item release Category:Armor items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Health items